Discord's rescue mission (Discord X Reader)
by PureHope125
Summary: Squeal to my first Discord X Reader. When you get kidnapped by the fire duo, Tirek and Sunset Shimmer, it's up to Discord, the main six and the princesses to save you. K plus for later violence. Plus, Tirek X Sunset Shimmer!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy REAL birthday DP! A full story with Discord X Reader. (Please read the first one to know what's going on)**

**Y/N = Your Name**

**F/P = Favourite Pony**

**F/F = Favourite Flower**

**P/T = Pony Type**

**P/P/N = Pony Persona Name**

* * *

You happily skipped though Ponyville, it was hearts and hooves day and were ready for another date with Discord. Ever since you two went on your first date together, whenever you could you would always visit him. Now, it was time to make it official since he never did.

'Hey there Lily!' You cheer as you walk towards the town square.

Lily looked up from her flower box and smiled. 'Hi P/P/N! Hadn't seen you in a while!' Lily smiled, waving to you. The other ponies called you by your pony persona name, apart from Discord.

'So, do you have any romantic flowers for me?' You asked, Lily knew what ones were your favourites and went to get them. But came back with a disappointed look.

'Sorry P/P/N, but we're sold out of F/F.'

'Darn it!' You grit under your teeth. 'Who took them?'

'Some fellow by the name of Discord.' This caused you to chuckle. 'What's funny?'

You stopped your chuckles. 'Sorry, I just remembered something from home.'

'Oh! Where do you live?'

You gulped, none of the ponies know you were a human apart from Discord and the main six. You ran off in order to save yourself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord was at Fluttershy's; with Fluttershy and F/P (not Discord or Fluttershy). He was wearing a black tux with a F/F pinned on. 'Are you sure I could ask her?' He asked nervously, sighing worriedly.

'I'm sure you have the courage...' Fluttershy said, giving Discord a hug.

'Thanks Flutters...' Discord got up, then went back to sit down. 'But, maybe I shouldn't ask...'

'Why not?' F/P asks, forcing Discord off the floor and out the door.

'Well, she's so pretty and... Look at me...' He sighed, frowning.

Fluttershy hugged Discord again before shoving him towards Ponyville.

'Fine, fine fine! I'll go and ask her to be my girlfriend...' He growled, scaring Fluttershy. Discord gave out a little evil chuckle before gasping. 'What's wrong with me...?'

* * *

It has recently gotten dark and you start to feel scared. The last time it was this dark, Tirek escaped and stole that unicorn's magic. You gulp the feeling down in your body as you bump into another pony. 'Oh! So sorry, I didn't see you there...' You realised that this is just like the Tirek scene. 'Wait, your not Tirek, are you?' You ask, slightly moving the hood off the pony's head before showing a unicorn.

She had red and yellow hair, a golden orange body and green eyes. You gasp, as she hits you over the head with a magic spell. 'Rest now, master needs you...' The unicorn giggled before hearing Discord's voice.

'Y/N! Y/N! Y/N, where are you? Please don't play hide and...' Discord quickly spotted the unicorn with your knocked out body on the ground. 'Y/N!?' Discord cried, before the unicorn began to teleport away.

'Discord...?' And after that, you were gone. Discord shock and fear rose as he ran off to find the main six.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Canterlot castle, Princess Celestia had awoken from a horrible nightmare. 'Luna, oh Luna!' She cried, Luna bursted into her room.

'What has thou most frightened sister?' Luna asked, walking over to her upset sister.

'Oh Luna, I had the most horrible nightmare...'

'What was it? Was it about me? Or thou?'

'No, worse...'

'Surely, nothing is as worse as Tirek...' Luna was cut off by Celestia crying. 'It's Tirek, isn't it? But the rainbow power defeated him. Didn't it?'

'However, an enemy from the past has returned... To help him...'

'But Discord's reformed, with his girlfriend, P/P/N.'

'Tirek has her...'

'What!?'

* * *

You woke up, finding yourself in a large cage. 'Hey! What's going on? What is the meaning of this!' You cry, shaking the cage; now realising you were your human self again.

'I'll tell the meaning of this...' Said a deep, frightful male voice. It sent shivers up your spine and fear in your eyes.

'Tirek...?'

'Yes, Y/N...'

'How do you know my real name?'

'That doesn't matter. What matters is this...' Tirek moved closer to the cage, so you were face to face with him. You could smell is horrible breath and see his un-washed teeth. 'Revenge... Revenge on that dumb, double-crosser. Discord...'

* * *

**That's it! I'll be updating this a lot but hey! Enjoy... Sorry DP for having you kidnapped, but you asked for another LONGER Discord X Reader and that's what you get! ;) JOKING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y/N = Your Name**

**P/P/N = Pony Persona Name**

**F/S = Favourite Song**

**F/B/P = Favourite Background Pony (not Screwball)**

**L/F/D/S = Least Favourite Discord Ship**

**P/O/L/F/D/S = Pony Of Least Favourite Discord Ship**

**F/F = Favourite Flower**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fluttershy's cottage, the main six and Discord were sitting sadly. Discord was the worst, crying his eyes out; with a photo of you and him together close to his chest. 'Why, why Y/N!? She didn't do anything wrong!' Discord cried, Fluttershy drying his eyes.

'I know this is hard for you... But, maybe this was for the best.' Fluttershy sighed, placing her hoof on Discord's neck; only to have him push her away.

'What do you mean by "for the best"?' Discord frowned, eyes glowing in anger.

Rainbow Dash flew right up to Discord's face, causing him to be even more mad. 'Well, for starters, YOU'RE FALLING FOR A HUMAN! Or whatever they're called. Either way, it's still gross and not you!'

'Well, I AM The Lord of Chaos!' Discord growled, moving towards Fluttershy's fount door when he bumped into the three princesses; Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Candance. 'Oh, hi princesses! Why you here?' Discord smiled, hiding his tears.

'Discord, you don't need to hide them from me...' Celestia sighed, walking into the cottage.

'Celestia, why are you here?' Twilight asked, bowing at her.

'Listen Twilight, two mighty foes have returned...' Celestia gulped as she hid her fear. 'Tirek and... Sunset Shimmer...'

'Hold on now, Tirek's free?' Applejack asked, removing her hat.

'Hold on a second, you mean the same Sunset Shimmer that stole Twilight's crown and she had to go in the weird world where she was a human, became prom queen and danced with a human version of one of Candance's guards?! THAT Sunset Shimmer!?' Pinkie Pie cried.

'Yes.' Luna answered.

Candance walked up to the upset Discord, lifting his head up. 'Don't worry Discord, we have a plan.' She told him.

'Yes,' Luna continued, making a screen appear on with her magic. 'P/P/N is currently trapped in a cage in a cave somewhere with Tirek and Sunset.'

'Oh, Y/N...' Discord sighed, placing his paw on the screen.

'PAY ATTENTION!' Luna growled, Discord flying back behind the sofa.

'You know I don't like that voice...'

'TOO BAD!' Luna's eyes turned into her Nightmare Moon eyes, before suddenly changing back. 'Anyway, I think the best choice is to spilt up into different groups and look for her in different areas of Equestria.'

* * *

Back to you, Tirek and Sunset Shimmer; who were quietly staring at you. 'So, are you going to do anything to me?' You asked, folding your arms; crossing your legs as well.

'Well,' Sunset Shimmer growled, making fan art from you appear. It was of Discord beating up Tirek with a giant tire while you as your pony persona was cheer leading him on. This caused you to giggled, so Sunset walked up to you and taped your mouth shout.

Tirek chuckled, picking up a bottle. 'You see this?' He asks, you shake your head. 'This is poision, speak ill of me; I'll force this down your throat to kill you!' He threatened, you quickly closed your eyes as tears fell down. 'Anyway, my plan is to give this,' he showed you a love potion. 'To Discord, and when he drinks it, L/F/D/S will become cannon!' Tirek laughed at you crying. 'Got it?'

You removed the tape from your mouth as you got the courage to speak. 'He'll never do that! For he loves me and only me!' You cry, but Tirek left you alone. Sunset Shimmer blushed. 'What you blushing at?' You then made the connection. 'Wait, you LIKE Tirek? Why? He's an asshole!' Sunset grabbed the poison as she moved it closer to your mouth before Tirek walked back in.

'Shimmer! You get here right now! If any pony has the right to kill her, it's me!' Sunset Shimmer moved the poison away and followed Tirek.

You shudder in discomfort. 'And I thought I was weird for being in love with Discord.' you were so scared, you began to sing F/S since it always calmed you down. Once you finished, you felt tired. 'Discord, please save me soon...'

* * *

In Ponyville, Discord, Fluttershy and Princess Candance were heading for F/B/P's house to see if she/he would join their team. They made it to her/his house and knocked on the door. F/B/P opened the door. 'Hey Fluttershy, Candance and Discord. DISCORD!?' They freaked out and shut the door in Discord's face, hitting him on the nose.

'Ow!' He groaned, rubbing it. Candance knocked on the door again.

'Sorry Princess, but after betraying us, I can't trust him!'

'I know he caused trouble before, but we need you to help him...'

'It's P/P/N, she's in trouble.'

'WHAT!? But, she's one of my best friends. What happened?'

'Tirek kidnapped her...' F/B/P began glaring at Discord before listening to Candance continue. 'With the help of Sunset Shimmer.'

'Oh! Sorry Discord,' F/B/P backed her/his ears down as they apologised. 'But, wouldn't Tirek have taken her magic?'

'I'm not sure why they're working together, but will you help us save P/P/N and make Discord happy?'

'Sure! I have nothing better to do.' They went back inside get to themselves ready while Discord sighed.

'What's wrong Discord?' Fluttershy asked, flying up his face level. 'Can I help?'

'Oh Flutters, I was going to ask Y/N to be my girlfriend, but my chance was taken by that red freak and that unicorn!' Discord groaned.

'I'll help you! And I'm sure Candance will help too!' Fluttershy quietly whispered before the door opened.

'Ok! Ready!' F/B/P jumped, smiling as well.

'Well, what are doing here? We need to save my girlfriend to be!' Discord smiled, placing everyone on his back as he flew into the Everfree Forrest.

* * *

You were at a wedding, your wedding. Everything was going well, until the veil came off your face. Instead of Discord, there was Tirek; who was about to KISS YOU! You shut your lips before you were saved by a hug. It was Princess Luna.

'OH LUNA! THAT WAS MY WORST NIGHTMARE I'VE EVER HAD!' You cried, tears pouring down as Luna stoked your hair.

'Oh P/P/N...' her words trailed off when she saw you were human. 'I mean, Y/N, it's ok. Me, Celestia and Candawere are going to save you. But, in case we can't find the cave. Slip.'

'Slip?'

'Slip, your perfect!'

'Perfect? In what? My legs are perfect!'

You tried to argue but instead you woke up.

'Awww, that was a dream... Wait, if Discord will be with P/O/L/F/D/S and since Tirek doesn't really care for Sunset Shimmer... That means... HE'LL TRY AND MARRY ME!' You screamed before closing your mouth. 'No.' You then get your eyes on the cage as you began to think of what Luna meant by "Slip"

You moved closer to the bars, now you realised that because of your width as a human, you can now slip easily in between the bars. This gave you hope. 'Yes! Now, I must find my way to Discord... There's something I should tell him...' And you slipped your way out the cage and ran towards the light of the moon outside the cave.

Why did you try and buy some F/Fs before? Well, it was because you wanted to ask Discord to be your boyfriend...

* * *

**I made a freaking LEGO MOVIE refence in this! Try and guess where it is! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y/N = Your Name**

**F/B/P = Favourite Background Pony**

**P/P/N = Pony Persona Name**

**F/F = Favourite Flower**

**F/S = Favourite Song**

**F/A = Favourite Animal (not pony or horse)**

**F/M/6/P = Favourite Main Six Pony (not Fluttershy)**

* * *

At Tirek's cave, Tirek and Sunset Shimmer were asleep when Tirek suddenly got up. Causing Sunset to wake up too. She yawned, 'What's wrong Fireball?'

'How many times do I have to tell you, the name's Lord Tirek!' He growled, leaving Sunset Simmer to get up.

'Sorry, Lord Tirek, what's wrong?'

'Y/N escaped!'

'What? How?'

'I don't know, we don't even have a key to unlock it!'

'True. But, she escaped because she was a human. You see, like Discord, humans have slim bodies that allow them to slip though things. And since cages in Equestria have large gaps that ponies can't fit though, Y/N easily slipped though.'

Tirek rubbed his forehead as he left the cave. 'I'm off to find her, so, look after the cave. Mainly get the cage and poison ready!' He growled before leaving the cave.

Sunset Shimmer did as she was told, mainly because she loved Tirek. She never had the chance to say her feeling for him because he always thought about you, not her. But, what kept going was your death. Because, the thought of Discord being sad made Tirek smile, which made Sunset Shimmer smile. Plus, this could give her a chance for Tirek to love her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord, Fluttershy, Princess Candance and F/B/P were at a clearing by a cliff when snoring was heard behind Discord. 'Come on guys! We need to save Y/N!'

'But Discord...' Fluttershy spoke up. 'We're tired, maybe we should stop...'

'WHAT!? But then, Y/N will be in great danger.' Fluttershy's puppy eyes made Discord sigh. 'Fine, but you MUST help me ask Y/N to be girlfriend.'

Discord used his magic to make three tents, one for himself, one for Candance and the other one was for Fluttershy and F/B/P to share. Discord then made a fire by the cliff and logs to be used for seats appear. Candance woke up then Discord gently moved his riders off his back. F/B/P had just now woken up.

'Woah! How long has this been here?' She/He asked, getting up to the smell of roasted marshmallows. 'OH BOY! MARSHMALLOWS!' And she/he jumped straight into the magical, floating marshmallows before their tail got caught on fire. They jumped up and began to run about until Discord made a chocolate rain cloud appear to rain on F/B/P to stop the fire.

But by then, Fluttershy and Candance had began to laugh. Even F/B/P thought it was a bit funny as all three laughed. Discord sighed, a tear falling down his cheek. He remembered your sweet laughter, oh how he wished you could have seen that. Fluttershy managed to calm everyone down as they had their dinner.

At the end, F/B/P and Candance went into their tents, leaving Fluttershy and Discord alone. 'So, will you now help me?' Discord asked, his body shaking with fear.

'Yes, how would you like me to help?'

'Well, could you pretend to be Y/N as her pony persona?'

'Why don't you turn me into her pony persona?'

'Ok...' Discord used his magic to make a F/F appear in his paw as Fluttershy turned into your pony persona, P/P/N. 'Listen, P/P/N, I mean, Y/N. These past tea days we had together have been my most happy days of my life. I and I want to make them even more special. Y/N, will you be my special somepony with me?' Discord's neck became itchy. 'I mean, will you be my... OH FLUTTERSHY, I CAN'T DO IT!' Discord eyes filled with tears as he fell down, Fluttershy P/P/N helping him up.

'Look, if you are nervous, why don't you sing?' And Fluttershy left, Discord sadness causing Fluttershy to return back to normal.

So, with hope in his heart, he began to sing F/S to calm him down. And maybe, even help you find him.

* * *

Down below, you were walking though the woods, cold and hopeless. You thought that Discord try and scare you like how he always did when you were on your own. That's when you heard it, his voice; singing F/S. You gasped, putting your hands on your mouth. You began to sing along with him. You felt happy, for the first time in a while. But...

'Discord! It's late! Go to sleep!' F/B/P growled before Discord's voice stopped and he went back in his tent.

'DISCORD, NO! I AM RIGHT HERE!' Tars uncontrollably ran down your cheeks as you fell down to the ground. 'Discord, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...'

'What's wrong? Are you ok?' A squeaky little voice asked, you opened your eyes to see a little blue pony with pink eyes, long eyelashes, a black coat with a white rim, pink short hair and large see though wings. You knew him.

'Seabreeze? How can you understand me?' You asked, cupping your hands to have him land on your palm.

'Well, I don't know how you can understand me?'

'I think that because we're not from Equestria, I'm from a human world and you're from a breeze world, so we must have a foreign language that we understand.'

'I guess, but why are you here? What's wrong with your world?'

'Well, I'm Discord's best friend. And, I was meant to be hanging out with him now. But that dumb Sunset Shimmer and Tirek had to come in and ruin everything!'

Just then, a blood curdling voice boomed though the woods. 'I...HEARD...THAT!' It was Tirek himself.

'Nuts!' You cry, running carefully to was a large bush where you hid in to try and hide from Tirek. 'This won't work, this won't work, this won't work, this won't work.' You whispered, you were then shocked to see Tirek just going straight past you. 'Wow, this guy's an idiot...'

Seabreeze stared in fright. 'He's the one who kidnapped you? He seems large.'

'Yeah, he seems larger than when I saw him. He must have stolen some magic.'

'HE CAN DO THAT!?'

'Yes, steal any kind of magic in Equestria. I'm not sure, but I think he can steal Breezie magic...'

'WHAT!?'

'I know! He's evil and dangerous!'

Suddenly, Seabreeze floated over to your knee where he fell asleep. 'I'll help you get back to Discord...'

'Really? Thanks Seabreeze.'

'No problem...' And you finally fell asleep when you felt as if a soft lion paw petted our cheek.

'Night Discord, sleep well.'

But Discord didn't sleep well...

* * *

He had nightmares all though the night. Most of them having Tirek either killing you or Discord. He didn't wake up until F/B/P poured water on his head. His sudden shock wrage upset rage caused him to shoot a spell at F/B/P turning her/him into a F/A.

Just then, Princess Candance walked in with Fluttershy and a plate of pancakes for Discord. 'Good morning Discord, did you sleep...WHAT THE HAY!?' Candance exclaimed when she saw F/B/P. 'DISCORD, TURN F/B/P BACK!' Discord woke up much better as he returned F/B/P to normal.

'Sorry, F/B/P.' He sighed, bowing his head down.

F/B/P frowned. 'First you interrupt me in the middle of the night, then you drench me in chocolate rain and now you've just turned me into a F/A!'

'I SAID I WAS SORRY CELESTIA!'

Fluttershy sighed, floating over to her friend. 'You dreamt about Y/N, didn't you?'

'Yeah...'

F/B/P was puzzled. 'Who's Y/N?' She/He asked Candance. 'I thought that we were saving P/P/N.'

'Well, Y/N and P/P/N are the same pony, or in this case, same person.' Candance answered.

'Oh, that explains nothing.'

'I'll tell you later...' Candance sighed, pushing F/B/P outside.

Fluttershy looked at her wings for a bit. 'I know, why don't you give Y/N wings fossil she can fly to us or any of the other groups?'

Discord ears went up with happiness. 'Flutters, that's a great idea!' He cheered, hugging Fluttershy as he then clicked the hair on his tail to give you wings.

'Will it work?'

'Of course! What's the worst that can happen?' Discord chuckled, nervously. 'I hope she's safe...' He whispered.

* * *

By the time the sun was up, Sunset Shimmer had finished the cleaning when Tirek came in with a sleeping pony in his arms. 'Hello Sunset Shimmer.'

'Hi Fire... Lord Tirek.' Sunset corrected before bowing down to Tirek. 'So, have you got her?'

'No, but I have something better.' He chuckled, revealing the pony to be F/M/6/P. 'Y/N's best friend...' Just then, F/M/6/P woke up.

She groaned before looking around. 'What happened?' She gasped when she saw the area. 'Where am I?' Then she saw Sunset Shimmer and Tirek. 'You...'

'Ah, F/M/6/P, how nice it is to have a guest here... My last one ran off.'

'Of course she did, no one will like a monster like you!'

'Ok, you may complain a bout the decor, my looks or my dumb helper.' Sunset Shimmer's heart crushed. 'But, say I'm a monster and I'll do what I did again...'

'You wouldn't dare...'

'I will...' And Tirek began using his magic to suck F/M/6/P's magic. Sunset Shimmer running away, crying. Her crush called her "dumb". Even the people from Canterlot High or even Celestia called her that after what she did. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper from her pillow and covered herself up, still crying. The paper had an image of herself and Tirek hugging, with love hearts around them.

'Oh Tirek, why don't you love me like I do for you...' And her eyes closed as for the first time in her life, she felt destroyed.

* * *

**Sorry for the whole third chapter thing, I was dumb and didn't save it! But, here it is.**

**First, I made another reference of something I love. Get it and COOKIES FOR EVERYPONY!**

**Second, yes two sad things in the last bit. Your favourite from the main six loses their magic and Sunset Shimmer goes though a depression.**

**Finally, Discord's spell on you doesn't work as well. Why? How? You must find out... :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y/N = Your Name**

**F/M/6/P = Favorite Main Six Pony**

**L/F/M/6/P = Least Favorite Main Six Pony (not Fluttershy)**

**F/B/P = Favorite Background Pony**

**F/F = Favorite Flower**

* * *

Princess Luna, left her tent to see that F/M/6/P's tent was open. But, they weren't anywhere in sight. Luna went in their tent only to trip into a giant hoof print, the size of it made her skin grow whiter and crawl. 'Um…. Sister….' She gasped, running into her sister's tent.

'What is it?' Celestia asked, removing her chocolate cake eye mask. Once she saw her sister's face, she knew something bad happened. 'It's Tirek, isn't it?'

'Yeah… I think he kidnapped F/M/6/P.'

'HE DID WHAT!?' Celestia quickly got up as she followed her sister to F/M/6/P's tent seeing the giant hoof print and the empty tent. 'Oh my…'

'Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep!' L/F/M/6/P groaned, peeping their head from their tent. They then saw the hoof print too. 'Princesses, do you realize what this means?'

'No…' They both said in unison.

'It means two things. One, Tirek has stolen some more magic. And second, he will lead us to F/M/6/P and Y/N!'

'Nice work L/F/M/6/P! They'll never see what's going to them!' Luna smiled, removing the tents as L/F/M/6/P got up and yawned.

A minute later, they all set off, now going to rescue both you and F/M/6/P.

* * *

'Y/N?'

You felt a nose on your nose.

'Y/N, have you seen yourself?'

You opened your eyes to see a shadow above you. The sun then revealed the shadow to see Seabreeze. That's when it hit you, his head was as large as yours unlike the day before. 'Seabreeze? Is that you?'

'Of course it's me, but…. I think you've changed.'

'What do you mean….?' You look around to find everything was about ten times your own height, then you looked behind you to find you now had gigantic see though butterfly like wings and a mini F/F in your hair behind your ear. You screamed, 'DISCORD!' It was quickly stopped by Seabreeze stuffing his hoof in your mouth.

'Quiet! Do you want Tirek to find you?' Seabreeze asked, you shook your head. 'I'll help you, you can stay with me in the breeze world where I'll contact Fluttershy who will then let Discord know and you two will be reunited.' You smiled, Seabreeze helped you up as he jumped up, floating.

'WAIT! I DON'T KNOW HOW FLY LIKE YOU!' You cried, just then Seabreeze grabbed your hand and pulled you up. You closed your eyes as suddenly your feet weren't on the ground. You opened to see you were floating. 'Wow, I'm doing it! I'm floating!' You smiled, heading up and up towards the sun.

'Now, time to head home…..'

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer's depression ended so she went to see if F/M/6/P was alright. Despite not having any magic, F/M/6/P could still get up. 'So, are you alright?' Sunset Shimmer asked, letting F/M/6/P out of her cage and giving her a drink.

'Your...being...nice...' F/M/6/P replied, taking the drink and sitting next to Sunset.

'Well, somepony needs to be nice to someone...' A tear appeared in her eye and rolled down her cheek. 'Why...'

'Huh?'

'Why Tirek... WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!' Sunset suddenly got out of control and attacked F/M/6/P, causing them to run and hide in the cage. Sunset Shimmer took a few breaths when they saw F/M/6/P. 'Oh, I'm sorry...'

'Don't be! You haven't changed a bit!'

'Look, I'll save you if you can help me win Tirek's heart.'

'I guess I can, but I don't have any idea on romance.'

'Don't worry, just give me some ideas...'

'Sure!'

* * *

Discord, Fluttershy, Princess Candance and F/B/P were walking though the woods when their eyes caught Tirek looking around. Discord's anger grew and he flew right up to Tirek. 'YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY GIRLFRI... GIVE ME BACK Y/N!' He growled, poking Tirek's leg.

'I can't!' Tirek growled, turning to face Discord.

'Oh...why?'

'Because she ran away!'

'Good...'

'AND I CAN'T FIND HER!'

'Good, maybe those wings helped her...'

'WINGS!? WHAT WINGS!?'

'Oh...'

Up above, you and Seabreeze were floating in the sky when you looked down. You enjoyed being up in the air, but gasped in joy when you saw Discord. 'DISCORD!' You cheered, floating down when Seabreeze stopped you. 'Hey! Let me go!' You frowned, Seabreeze floated you down onto a tree branch when you spotted Tirek. 'Oh no...'

'I'll return you to him when Tirek leaves...' Seabreeze whispered in your ear.

Tirek cleared his thoat before picking Discord up by wrapping his hand around Discord's neck. 'HEY! LEAVE HIM ALO-' You were cut off by Seabreeze covering your mouth.

'Listen Discord... I have F/M/6/P locked up in a cage, I'll let her go if Y/N comes to take her place...' Tirek chuckled, Fluttershy, Candance and F/B/P hiding from Tirek's eye view. 'Or, you can...'

'NEVER!' Discord frowned, Tirek threw Discord towards the tree you and Seabreeze were hiding. The tree shook on inpact, causing you and Seabreeze to fall off. Seabreeze landed on the ground while you landed in Discord's mane. You planned to walk over to his nose to get him to see you, but your tiny feet caused Discord to laugh. 'HAHAHAHA OH CELESTIA, HELP! THE TICKLE BUG'S CAUGHT ME!' Discord laughed. You giggled, but that giggle was enough for Discord to hear you. 'Y/N...?'

'Discord! It's me!' You giggled, floating down on his nose. You twirled as Discord picked you up and happily placed you on his paw.

'What happened to you? You're sooooo tiny and cute!' Discord whispered, tapping your head with his talon.

'You gave me breezie wings, causing me to shrink down to breezie size I guess.'

'That's Discord for you!'

You giggled, only to have your body freeze and fill with fear as you saw Tirek towering over Discord. 'Well, looks like BOTH of you can be my prisoners...' Tirek laughed, grabbing Discord again along with you and walked off. Leaving Seabreeze, Fluttershy, Princess Candance and F/B/P watching.

'So, what are we going to do?' Fluttershy asked.

Candance stepped foreword. 'Fluttershy and Seabreeze, you stay here and wait for me and F/B/P. I'll look for the Princesses and L/F/M/6/P while F/B/P looks for the others. Got it?'

'Got it!' F/B/P replied and ran off.

'Got...it...' Fluttershy whimpered, shaking in fear of the next part of the plan.

'Got it!' Seabreeze answered, only that no one understood him. 'Oh... I wish that Y/N was here...'

Princess Candance left leaving Fluttershy terrifed. 'Oh... I hope Discord, F/M/6/P and Y/N are ok...'

* * *

**I have to go on another no WIFI holiday where there isn't a way to enjoy myself, then I have a few days later. So, sorry for no updates for ANYTHING until I come home. Sorry.  
-PureHope125**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y/N = Your Name**

**F/M/6/P = Favorite Main Six Pony (not Fluttershy)**

**L/F/M/6/P = Least Favorite Main Six Pony (not Fluttershy)**

**H/C = Hair Colour**

**F/B/P = Favorite Background Pony**

**F/S = Favourite Song**

* * *

Tirek carried Discord in his hand while Discord held you close to his chest. 'Don't worry Y/N, I'll make sure he doesn't touch you….' Discord whispered, the softness of his fur calmed you down a bit.

'I know you won't, but, I just don't want this….' You sighed, bowing your head down. 'Maybe we shouldn't be together…'

'What?! Why not? Didn't you say that you love it here?'

'I do, but I like not having my life in danger!'

'That's understandable.'

'So, once we get out of this….. I'm returning home forever.' You never wanted to say that, but it was your relationship or life. You could feel Discord's heart beat slow down in sadness.

'Please don't, I need you Y/N…'

'You don't! You have Fluttershy!'

'How many times to I have to tell you? Me and Flutters are just friends!' Discord's eyes rolled. Suddenly, Tirek threw both you and Discord into the cage you were trapped in before.

'Wait here…..' Tirek growled, walking away from the cage. Tirek went into the area he and Sunset Shimmer were sleeping in. Sunset sat on the floor with F/M/6/P. 'Why is she out?' Tirek asked her, Sunset Shimmer revealed the potions.

'Do you love me?' She asked, circling her hoof on the floor.

'What?'

'Do you love LOVE me?'

'What the hay are you talking about!?'

'So, you don't love me….'

'Just give me that poison for Celestia's sake!' Tirek then marched towards Sunset Shimmer, F/M/6/P ran and ducked under Tirek. She then headed for the cage you and Discord were trapped in.

'F/M/6/P!' You cried, Discord placed you in F/M/6/P's mane. 'Discord, aren't you coming with us?'

'No, once you're safe, I'll quickly turn you back into a human and teleport home….' Discord sighed, waving goodbye to you. Tears went down your cheeks, as the sun came to your eyes. The golden light went soon became all that you saw before you opened your eyes to see that you were human.

'Get off me!' F/M/6/P groaned, you remember that you had been riding in her mane so you jumped off. Just as the rest of the gang came running towards you.

Princess Celestia gasped at your tearful eyes, she walked over to you and lifted your head up. 'Y/N, you're alright…..' Tears came down your eyes. 'Y/N?'

You began to sing F/S, mainly to try and make you happy again. But it failed, so you sang a different song. It was the song Discord sang when he was sick, Princess Candance and Twilight regconised it and felt instantly sorry for you. Once you finished, you start to cry all over again.

'Look everypony, we need to save Discord. Not just because he's our friend, but Y/N's love…..' Candance claimed, all of the ponies stared and cheered. 'Seabreeze, please stay here with Y/N and F/B/P while me, the princesses and the main six go to save Discord!' They all went into the cave. You faceplamed.

'Fools….'

* * *

Meanwhile, after a bit of a fight between Sunset Shimmer and Tirek, Sunset layed on the ground. Truly beaten up, Tirek was much bigger and stronger. He had the poison in one hand and the love potion in the other. 'Now Discord, choose…..'

'Choose what?' He said jokingly, shugging as in the courner of his eye, he saw the ponies sneaking up behind him.

'NO JOKES! It's either your death or a forced love…'

'EITHER!' Discord roared, just as Pinkie Pie and Applejack jumped onto Tirek's face.

'Hi! My name's Pinkie Pie, we should have some cupcakes! I know where to find some great cupcakes! They're sooooooo sweet and tastey and….'

'Oh Celestia, you're annoying…..' Tirek growled, grabbing Pinkie Pie and throwing her off his face. Applejack used her lasso to wrap Tirek's legs together, once she finished, Rainbow Dash grabbed the rope and pulled it, causing Tirek to fall on his face. The rest of the ponies were tickling Tirek. F/M/6/P went over to Sunset Shimmer, she picked Sunset up and took her outside to be with you.

You looked at the weak Sunset Shimmer and felt sorry. She had fallen in love with a monster and lost her heart. F/M/6/P went back into the cave while you stoked Sunset's hair. 'I'm sorry about this…..'

That's when Sunset Shimmer looked up, staring into your eyes. 'It's alright, I just haven't fell in love before…..' T hat's when you, Sunset, Seabreeze and F/B/P heard shouts from Discord and Tirek.

'Just leave my friends alone!'

'Choose; poison, love potion or magic….'

'Are you kidding me? I would choose none of them!'

'Fine…. All THREE!'

You saw the blue light shining though the darkness of the cave, you knew that Tirek was stealing Discord's magic. Your heart had smashed into pieces and a snarl appeared on your face. 'Tirek…..please, don't become the monster ponies think you are…' Sunset Shimmer moaned, but something was happening.

Your body slowly began to turn red, your H/C turned a fire colour which caused the three ponies near you to back away. When you opened your eyes, they were sky blue. You suddenly grew demon wings and flew inside the cave.

'What the hay just happened?'

* * *

Tirek was laughing at the injured Discord, his eyes filled with tears. 'Ah… Back to normal…. I'm the strong villain and you're the weak villain…..'

'No…..you're…..the…..' Discord eyes then saw the demon you standing behind Tirek, he was confused but knew he would be saved. 'Look…behind…you…' Discord sighed, you flew up while all of the ponies watched. Tirek looked behind him before turning back, only to has your face in his.

'Hello, Lord JERK face!' You chuckle, causing fear to appear on Tirek's face.

'Y/N…..?'

'Yep! You win!'

'Really? What do I win?'

'One million…'

'BITS!?'

'PUNCHES TO THE FACE!'

'Wait, WHAT!?'

All the rage that had built up ever since you saw that scene, deep in your mind for months. Even when you were happy, Tirek was always in your mind and you had always wanted him to suffer for what he did. So….you started to punch him harder and harder in the face.

'This is for the princesses, this is for the main six, this is for all of Equestria, this is for my treatment and THIS IS FOR DISCORD!' You continued to punch Tirek until he fell to the floor. You gasped that he didn't move anymore. 'I killed…..him?' You gasped, covering your mouth only to see your hands. 'What did I become…?'

'A protective friend….' Discord sighed, now that Tirek was defeated; all the magic returned to their rightful owners. Meaning that Discord and all of the breezies got their magic back.

'DISCORD! YOU'RE ALIVE!' You cry, flying straight into his chest. The two of you hugged tighter and tighter while Discord turned you back into your human self. 'Thanks…..'

'No problem. Y/N…..'

'Yes?'

'You're a hero…. My hero….'

'You mean it?'

'Yes.'

The other ponies walked up to you and thanked you for your bravery while some gave you some hugs. Just then, Sunset Shimmer and F/B/P were carried into the cave by a large swarm of Breezies with Seabreeze as the leader.

'Thank you Y/N for everything.' Seabreeze smiled, bowing when you bowed back. Soon, Sunset Shimmer ran over to Tirek's unmoving body.

'TIREK! NOOOOOOOO!' She cried, tears pouring down as she collapsed right by his head. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…' She continued as Celestia used her magic to pick Tirek up.

'Now, what are we going to do with this body?' Celestia sighed, just then you came up with an idea. You felt sort of sorry for Sunset Shimmer for having her love be taken from her like what happened between you and Discord. So you whispered something into Discord's ear who then whispered it into Celestia's ear. 'Not a bad idea Y/N…' Celestia winked at you and whistled for Sunset Shimmer to follow her.

'Now, if you excuse me….' Discord said, stretching his right arm towards you and wrapped it round you before pulling you to him. 'Me and Y/N need to have an important talk…..' and he teleported you away. Just as the ponies left the cave, both confused and curious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Y/N = Your name**

**F/F = Favourite flower**

**F/M/6/P = Favourite main six pony**

**F/B/P = Favourite background pony**

**F/P/P = Favourite pony princess (Twilight not allowed)**

* * *

You and Discord sat quietly on a hill, with a large oak tree blowing in the wind. Discord was petting your hair as he kept you warm by wrapping himself round you. You sighed, now Tirek was defeated so you felt safe again. You turned to face Discord, not wanting to say goodbye.

'So, do you still want to live in your world forever? Never return to Equestria….?' Discord voice changed from calm to sad. You sighed with sadly.

'I…I'll change my mind if you answer this question….' You reply, looking in Discord's eyes.

'Ok, I'll ask my question after yours…'

'Look, ever since we went on that date. You won my heart and I want to give to you…. So, will you be my boyfriend?'

Discord's cheeks turned from grey to light pink, his eyes shimmered as he smiled. 'I love you too! Of course I'll be your boyfriend is you want to be my girlfriend!' He chuckled, giving you a tight squeeze of a hug as well as slipping a bouquet of F/F in your arms.

'DUH! Of course!' you giggle, hugging Discord back. Then, there was this little soft thing on the back of your neck. Something was tickling you. It was Discord's tail fur tickling you. 'Discord…..HAHAHA! PLEASE STOP!' You laughed, Discord made some ear muffs appear on his ears so he would have to listen to your complaining.

* * *

Meanwhile Tirek had just woken up, he was shocked to find Sunset Shimmer calmly sleeping on his chest. 'HEY! GET OFF MY CHEST YOU WERIDO!' He growled, causing the unicorn to wake up.

'Oh, hello fireball….' She sighed happy, blinking many times.

'Why are you calling me that?' Tirek asked, lifting his head up only to bang his head on a ceiling. 'Who put that there?!' He moaned.

'Actually, you were put in a box with me. It was Y/N's idea. It's your punishment.'

'I've been trapped before, what makes this different?'

'Firstly, this box is unbreakable unless it gets alicorn magic. Secondly, I'm the real punishment.' Sunset Shimmer then went all flirty on Tirek and began to kiss him again and again on the face, causing him to get incredibly mad.

'I would have defeated Discord if it wasn't for those meddling ponies, and their human friend…..' He groaned.

* * *

It had been ten minutes and F/M/6/P, F/B/P and F/P/P had gone to the hill to look for you and Discord. When they got there, they just found you and Discord; gently cuddling while fast asleep. They sighed. 'Isn't it cute?' F/M/6/P asked.

'Yep!' F/B/P giggled.

'Listen, we helped them….' F/P/P said, making a blanket appear and placing it on the sleeping couple. 'We should let them be….' She sighed, picking up the other two ponies and taking them back to Ponyville.

You stir a bit at the sudden softness of the blanket before turning to Discord. 'I love you….' You whisper, kissing Discord on the cheek.

'I love you too…..' Discord replied, kissing you on the lips.


End file.
